Outbreak
by Erigo Eslos
Summary: The story of a 16 year old kid as he struggles to survive the viral outbreak in Raccoon City.
1. Outbreak: Prologue

The following is an entirely fictional story. The story basis revolves around the story brought upon by Capcom. The story is about the viral outbreak that happened in Raccoon City as portrayed in the franchise, Resident Evil. 

This story contains violence. If you are young, you shouldn't reasd this. The limit is what? 18 years of age? So get out if you're under that.

Now that that is settled, enjoy the story!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_"The potential here is perfect! We can create the ultimate bio-organic weapons!" Ozwell Spencer was thrilled of the discovery of the 'mother' virus. This was the beginning of a partnership involving Ozwell Spencer, James Marcus, and Edward Ashford on research on the 'mother' virus. "We must do research immediately!" Marcus was just as ecstatic as Spencer was, and soon started the research that would take years to finish._

_"The meeting is now in session. Please, Dr. Marcus, what have you discovered during the research done on the virus?" Marcus walked up to the podium, and stared down at his colleagues sitting in front of him. "Research on the 'mother' virus has taught us many of its properties, thus refining it into the 'Progenitor' virus. This refined version of the 'mother' virus is still unsatisfactory because of its effect on plants and animals. Research has given good information on the virus, and more seems promising."_

_About eighteen years later, Spencer, Marcus, and Ashford founded the company Umbrella Chemicals, Inc. Soon after, Edward Ashford was accidentally killed by his son, Alexander Ashford. Disgracing the Ashford name, Alexander established a secret base in Antarctica as part of a mineshaft facility already set up and owned by Umbrella._

_After years of research, Alexander isolated the gene regulating human intelligence. He extracted the gene from a DNA sample belonging to the long dead Ashford family matriarch, Veronica, and implants it into the egg of a surrogate mother. The twins Alfred and Alexia Ashford were born later that year. The boy possesses above average intelligence, but it is the girl, Alexia, who turns out to be a true genius._

_Years later, James Marcus derives the "Tyrant" virus by combining the Progenitor virus with leech DNA, spurring months of secretive testing which would eventually lead, years later, to illegal testing on numerous live test subjects. It would later be discovered that this new 'T'-virus has the ability to mutate test subjects into monsters. Humans would be found to mutate into zombie-like creatures with diminished intelligence, augmented strength, and an insatiable appetite for living flesh, while animals and plants infected with the virus would grow larger, more ferocious, and decidedly homicidal. It was also discovered that the T-virus could be transmitted through the bite of an infected carrier._

_James Marcus soon began administering the new T-virus to leech specimens in the lab. The results were promising and he became enamored with their adaptability and vicious survival instincts. Initially the leeches exhibit rapid growth and reproductive rates, followed by a disturbing tendency towards cannibalism. After Marcus increased their food supply, however, the leeches ceased this activity and began working in cohesion, forming large familial groups and attacking supplied live feed with precision and a single-mindedness bordering on the uncanny._

_After four months observation, the T-virus infected leeches had evolved admirably, surpassing all of Marcus's expectations. All individuality amongst the specimens had vanished, and the group of leeches now operated as one single, large hunter. They even begin to mimic the movements and actions of their administrator, James Marcus. That made them the perfect starting base for the future development of effective B.O.W. types as envisioned by Umbrella._

_Soon, Albert Wesker, age 18, was assigned to the research team at the Arklay Mountains lab on the Spencer Estate by none other than Lord Ozwell Spencer himself. He met William Birkin, age 16, for the first time, and the two prodigies were made head researchers on various teams at the lab._

_Marcus soon after suspected that Spencer had been sending spies to his lab in order to use the information obtained about the T-virus for his own means. Marcus made plans to reveal the discovery of the virus and his subsequent research at the next Umbrella board of directors meeting, hoping that the prestige awarded to him will be enough to supplant Spencer and seize total control of the company for himself._

_A few months later, Wesker and Birkin assassinate James Marcus on Spencer's orders in order to give Ozwell complete control over Umbrella's holdings. Birkin took over the dead man's research on the T-virus with intense vigor._

_Years after, Alfred Ashford discovered a secret corridor within the Antarctic facility. Inside a locked room, where the Ashford family secrets are kept, he discovered his father's notes and the true nature behind the conception of his sister and himself._

_Within the month, Alexia combined the T-virus with an ancient virus found dormant in the DNA of a queen ant. The results were promising, and Alexia named the new virus 'T-Veronica', after her esteemed ancestor. To test the abilities of the new virus, the twins decided to perform the first human experiment of the virus on their own hated father, Alexander._

_After Alexander horribly mutated and went insane, the twins realized their experiment was a dismal failure. They locked the deranged creature that once was their father in a hidden cell deep within the bowels of the facility. Alexia developed an antidote for the poisonous gas the creature emits in the event of an escape, and struggled with how to slow the devastating effects of her 'Veronica' virus long enough to control it to her purposes._

_Years afterwards, Albert Wesker obtained a sample of the 'Prototype parasite' from one of Umbrella's labs in France with the help of Ozwell Spencer. The parasite, part of Umbrella's 'Nemesis Project', was injected within Lisa Trevor's infected body, and William Birkin studied the results. He discovered the new 'G'-virus residing within the woman's tissues and began conducting years of research into discovering a way to synthesize the virus for Umbrella's use._

_After receiving official authorization to start work on creating a viable G-virus sample, William Birkin left the Spencer Mansion to set up his lab in Umbrella's secret underground facility buried under the old train yards of Raccoon City, intending to continue his research there._

_Having determined that the G-virus research was far above his own abilities, Albert Wesker decided to change fields within the company in order to give him more access to classified information. His request to join Umbrella's 'secret service' was finally approved and he, too, left the Spencer Estate to begin training._

_Eight years later, the T-virus outbreak occurred at Lord Spencer's estate. James Marcus, mutated and seeking revenge over his 'assassination' at the hands of Umbrella, purposely sabotaged the environment safety controls at the Arklay lab and released the virus into the air. The researchers and staff were slowly infected over the course of several days and spread the virus throughout the estate._

_Some day after the outbreak, a number of residents at the Spencer Estate were either walking T-virus infected 'zombies', or had been killed and consumed by the assorted BOW creatures beginning to appear randomly throughout the mansion and underground passageways. Those still living were frantically searching for solutions and means for survival._

_Soon the general manager of Umbrella's Sanitation Division received a memo from the company's Special Research Department summarizing an internal investigation into the outbreak at the Spencer Mansion. The report mentioned that most of the resident researchers and guards had been killed by the T-virus outbreak, but that the lab's security systems were still intact. The report warned that the outbreak may be beyond their control to contain, and that Umbrella's clandestine activities in the area may be compromised especially due to the police and STARS investigations currently underway._

_In order to deal with the increasingly severe attacks occurring in the mountains, and to further his own personal goals, Albert Wesker assembled a more experienced Alpha team within STARS consisting of himself as captain, and several other specialists from outside Raccoon City. Barry Burton was transferred from Bravo team to serve as Alpha team's weapons specialist, as well as Joseph Frost to serve as the team's vehicle specialist. Jill Valentine was hired as a machine specialist, while Chris Redfield was recruited for his expert marksman skills, and Brad Vickers was hired as the team's pilot. It took several days for all members to trickle into town from across the country and assemble at RPD headquarters. Meanwhile, Bravo team continued their investigation into what the media was calling mysterious 'death cults' operating in the mountains._

_While continuing to investigate the forest area in the Arklay Mountains by helicopter, STARS Bravo unit discovered a seemingly deserted mansion nestled between the trees below them. Shortly thereafter, they began to experience engine trouble with their helicopter and were forced to crash land in the forest. Near the crash site, the team ran across a scene of carnage involving a military transport. Further investigation revealed that the mutilated MPs were delivering a convicted murderer to his death sentence. The accused soldier in question seemed to have escaped. Splitting up, Rebecca Chambers encountered the wreckage of a passenger train. She boarded the passenger train while the rest of her team searched the forest for more clues._

_STARS Alpha team soon thereafter investigated the disappearance of Bravo team in the woods northwest of Raccoon City. After being attacked, the surviving Alpha team found safety in an abandoned mansion._

_Months after, commander Nicholai Ginovaef of Umbrella's paramilitary commando force, the UBCS, informed his superiors that there was no sign of T-virus leakage in the forest surrounding the decimated Spencer Estate. He also noted that the company's secret operative, Albert Wesker, was missing, and that STARS members Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton were starting to become a nuisances in their quest for the truth behind the events that took place on the night of July 24. Their lack of evidence and ridiculous claims, however, rendered them a non-threat for the time being._

_Dr. William Birkin wrote a letter to Chief Irons confirming the loss of the Spencer Estate lab due to the actions of renegade Umbrella operative Albert Wesker, who seemed to be working for himself now. He also instructed the Chief to monitor the five remaining STARS members, and to "dispose" of them if they began to show signs of having concrete evidence against Umbrella._

_While on 'vacation' and secretly investigating Umbrella's activities within Raccoon City on his own, Chris discovered rumors of Umbrella's work on the G-virus, an apparent successor to the T-virus he learned about back at the mansion. He also uncovered rumors of a huge underground lab complex hidden beneath the city. He invited Jill over to his apartment and revealed everything he'd discovered so far, and enlisted her help in finding more substantial evidence._

_Soon, the director of the city's hospital reported on the symptoms of this strange 'zombie disease' that was starting to pop up all over town. During the week following the director's report, the general population of Raccoon City started becoming aware of unexplained murders and a strange disease spreading through the neighborhoods of the city._

_Within Birkin's lab, the G-virus was tested on a human body with successful results. Rather than create mindless zombies like the T-virus, the G-virus seemed to result in a much larger, faster, and smarter creature nicknamed a 'G-type' that constantly mutates. A G-type subject can resist untold amounts of punishment and is a very quick healer. Its constant mutating state ensures that the creature will only get stronger as time progresses, making it a virtually indestructible killing machine._

_Dr. Birkin soon realized that Umbrella had dispatched agents to seize his research along with some T- and G-virus samples. Birkin instructed Chief Irons to arrest and detain any suspicious characters lurking around the city and to then contact him through his wife and fellow Umbrella researcher, Annette Birkin._

_An Umbrella UBCS operative, nicknamed 'Hunk', led a recovery team down into the Raccoon City sewers to reach Dr. William Birkin's lab. He was sent by Christine Henri, the R&D Facility Head Manager of Umbrella's French Division, with instructions to retrieve the G-virus sample from Birkin's lab by any means necessary. After obtaining the sample, his orders were to personally deliver the contents to Loire Village in France. Word had leaked to Umbrella HQ of Birkin's plans to keep the discovery of the G-virus to himself, and the UBCS force had been dispatched to rectify the situation._

_Part of the team captured Annette, while the other half confronted the rebellious Dr. Birkin himself. After refusing to give up the samples, William Birkin was shot with multiple bullets to his body. Hunk snatched Birkin's briefcase containing the T- and G-virus samples, and his team quickly exited. Free of her captors, Annette rushed to her dying husband's side, then ran off to find medical supplies._

_While she was away, William reached down and injected a massive sample of the G-virus into his body. The virus worked quickly and mutated the scientist into a huge, hulking monster. Birkin rose and stumbled through the sewers in hot pursuit of his attackers. He systematically hunted down each UBCS member and killed them all with vicious speed. Bullets appeared to have no effect on his mutated form. During the scuffle, the case containing the samples was dropped, smashing open vials and spreading the contents of the T-virus all over the sewer floors. Rats quickly began to spread the virus throughout the sewer system across the entire city…_


	2. Outbreak: Peace and Harmony

**Disclaimer**

The following is an entirely fictional story. The story basis revolves around the story brought upon by Capcom. The story is about the viral outbreak that happened in Raccoon City as portrayed in the franchise, Resident Evil.

This story contains violence. If you are young, you shouldn't reasd this. The limit is what? 18 years of age? So get out if you're under that.

Now that that is settled, enjoy the story!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Peace and Harmony_**

* * *

(Eric) 

It was a windy, yet calm day. Umbrella Chemicals, Inc. had announced its new product and was selling like all their other products, millions. The RPD kept our streets safe, so Raccoon City was a nice and peaceful city. Chief Brian Irons runs the RPD and is well liked. It always seemed that Chief Irons could take on any challenge. He sends his team wherever they must go, and they always succeed. Also located in the RPD Station are the STARS. Albert Wesker is the leader of STARS Alpha Team, and Enrico Marini is the leader of STARS Bravo Team. To tell the truth, I'm not really sure what the STARS are supposed to do. They seem like very mysterious people to me. I know that the Bravo Team recently left on some kind of urgent mission. The mayor is Michael Warren, and he's doing a splendid job. He made our working cable car system. He moved here from who knows where, and become mayor pretty quick.

Maybe I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Eric. I'm 16, about 5 foot 9, light brown skin tone, brown eyes, and black hair. At the moment, I'm wearing red tennis shoes, a pair of blue jeans, and a red t-shirt that had the writing 'Talk to me, but I won't listen' on it in white and silver letters. I love being outside, especially playing at Raccoon City Park. It's a pretty big park. Unlike regular parks, this park doesn't have swings or slides. The park is a big space where it felt peaceful just to be around. I've walked in the park since I was nine years old. The park also has a cemetery further in. The only way to actually reach the cemetery right now is going in through the back way. I'm not sure why they didn't just make a way in through the inside of the park. Right now I'm walking home from school. I'm in eleventh grade. I'm not a straight A student, but I'm not stupid either. I am a little above average though. I could see in the distance that the stores were all crowded. 'I wonder what Umbrella made this time.' They usually release new products like every week.

My house is only three more blocks away. We're not rich so we don't live in a big place, but we're not poor either. I'll have to say that we're middle class. I have a younger sister, and her name is Alma. She is 12, about 4 foot 9, a dark brown skin tone, and hair between dark brown and black. We live together with our mom. Mom is the only person that I've seen these days- I should say years instead.

My dad is on business trips often so we rarely got to see him. I knew he worked for Umbrella, but that's all I knew about what he did. My older brother, Jacob, also works for Umbrella. I missed the days that my brother and I would go out and play together. Ever since he took the job at Umbrella, he hasn't been the same. My mom is the only one that stayed home with us. Although I don't get to see my dad or my brother as much, I still love with all my heart.

I finally made it home! I ran up to my mom and gave her a hug, and then went straight to my room. As I enter my room, I started up my computer. I love getting online to chat with all my friends! My best friend would have to be Sean. He's 16, about 5 foot 11, sort of a white skin tone, and dark brown hair. We've known each other for quite some time now. I don't really remember how we met but we've been together every since. I always see him at school and chat with him online, so there's never a problem of me forgetting to tell or ask him something.

Online I have many friends also, from all over the nation! The ones I chat with the most have to me Eagle, Raven, and Pking. Eagle is only his nickname online; his real name is William. I can't describe him because I've never met him before! I knew that he lives in California, but that's pretty much all I know about him. Eagle and I have been friends for a while. I met him trying to affiliate with his site. It was somewhat good because now we help each other out. Next would be Rustle, or Raven as we call him online. He lives in Florida, and we got along pretty nicely. I like chatting with this guy! He has a sense a humor I haven't seen on any person before! Every time I chat with him, I laugh sooner or later. Like Eagle, I don't know what Raven looks like. Last would be Chris. He is known as Pking online. I have recently met him, so I chat with him a lot. He seems really cool. He lives in New York, and like Eagle and Raven, I don't know much about him. I chat with other people online but these are the main ones I talk to. I've also had my ups and downs with certain people. I wish I could have fixed our friendship, but I've been busy for a while now. I'll try to remember to talk to them later.

Today must have been a long day because I could feel myself getting sleepier by the minute. I shut off the screen to my computer, and sat on top of my bed. I tried to remember if I had anything left for homework, but I couldn't so I decided to take a nap for right now…

_I was running towards what looked like the corner of 4th and 5th avenue. I was running from something. It seemed to be slow, yet very dangerous. There was no one around to help. I kept running towards Sean's house. I looked around but felt disoriented. Where was I? I was still in Raccoon City, but it looked like a mess. I headed towards Sean's, taking the park as a shortcut. The place was quiet... Really quiet... I looked around and then this person jumped out at me biting my shoulder. " Get off of me!" I started feeling weird. Like I was losing my memory. What was happening to me? Where was I? Someone help me… I felt so alone…_

I awoke in a sweaty panic. I looked around and found myself in my room. What was that dream all about? Why did Raccoon City look so weird? I've been having similar dreams lately. I think they're trying to tell me something, but I can't figure out what. I haven't made a really big deal about it yet, but I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen really soon. I wonder… am I involved with the catastrophe like I was in my dreams? I guess I'll just have to wait, and see if any of it even comes true.

It was only 4:00 pm so I decided to head over to Sean's house. As I was walking, I saw that it was a really beautiful day. I wonder if Sean would want to go to the park later. There were birds flying in the sky forming V shaped flocks. They were gray and small. I could hear their cheerful singing even though I was pretty far away from them. They looked so peaceful. They were flying north, in the direction of City Hall. I loved all the animals here. Raccoon City doesn't really have that many different types of animals, but enough to keep me happy.

I finally arrived at Sean's house and I rang the doorbell. No answer. Hmm… He must have been out then. Where could he have gone? I sat on the steps of his house for ten minutes hoping that he would be there. He never answered so I decided to head towards Jesse's house. He's another one of my good friends. He's 16, 5 foot 9, light skin tone, brown eyes, and black hair. He's a nice guy. I think I've known him for about 4 years, maybe more. I wonder if Jesse would want to go to the park. I walked by a gas station that had a big sign that said, "Umbrella Inc will forever be giving". Hmm… giving, huh? I don't remember them giving anyone anything. They did take my dad and brother away though. I personally hate Umbrella. Just about every product sold in Raccoon City is made by Umbrella. They literally run our City. I wish we could get other brands and stuff, but that might not happen anytime soon.

"Hey! What's up? Come on in!" Just as cheerful as always. He changed from his school attire and was wearing white and red tennis shoes, black gym shorts, and a gray shirt that had a picture of his favorite cartoon character, a cybernetic man in a dark blue suit of armor. I don't remember the name of the show as its been a while since I've seen it. Jesse is a fanatic of it. The cybernetic man has a gun type arm on his left, and his face always shows, but the rest of him is armor. He has a red dog-like robot help him a lot. Weird, eh?

I entered Jesse's house and sat on the couch. As I sat, I saw images going through my mind. It looked like it was me sitting in this same couch. No, I wasn't just sitting on it… I was also bleeding. I wasn't moving. No! It couldn't be. I tried getting the disturbing image out my head, but they were flashing through my mind. A final flash of a smiling face appeared and they were gone. Jesse was staring at me funny so I broke the uncomfortable silence. "Hey you want to go to the park?" "Sure! Why not?" "Cool". We walked down the street towards the park talking about the usual things. School, family, friends, etc. We reached the park and sat at one of the benches. "So what do you want to do, Eric?" I wasn't sure myself. "Well, umm… what do you want to do?" Jesse just looked around for a bit. "Want to go explore in the woods?" Haven't explored them in a long time! "Sure!" I was glad he requested exploring! I like learning all I can about the environment around me so exploring is the perfect way to do that!

We ran across the forest for a bit. We went further into it than we have before. There was a fence that read, "Keep Out. Trespassers will be shot at sight." 'I wonder what's further into the woods…' Oh well… I guess I won't find out today. Hey! Wait a sec! Over the fence was Raccoon Forest! I always wondered why Umbrella bought this part of the forest. I'll probably ask my dad or Jacob when they're visiting. "Hey did you hear me! Hello? Eric?" "Huh? What! Sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Jesse looked upset for not listening to him. "I said that we better get going. It's getting dark. See?" He pointed to the sky. It was getting dark. We spent all our day having fun, and now it's over. Tomorrow we'll be back I guess. Maybe Sean will come with us. "Okay." I got up from the floor still staring into the forest through the fence. We started heading towards the entrance, but I kept hearing noises. Was I experiencing those weird hallucinations again? I could hear helicopters over the forest. There was also what sounded like shooting coming from below us. Yes... I must be hearing things. It can't possibly be coming from underground, can it?

"Well, see you later" I replied, "Later". I was now heading home. The sky was a dark blue, and it looked like magic. It looked really beautiful. Yes, we lived in a really peaceful city. Great… home… I didn't really like going home. I had a pretty rough childhood, and learned many painful things growing up. On our move to Raccoon City we left Jacob behind so not only did I lose my brother, I also lost my best friend. I never did recover from our move. I learned that life was never fair. Home… maybe home wasn't as bad as I believed it was.

I told my mom, "Good Night" and went straight to my room and straight to bed. Finally… Time to get to sleep. I couldn't sleep… why? I tossed and turned. Why couldn't I fall asleep like I used to? It seemed that it was getting harder to sleep for some reason. 'I wonder, does it has anything to do with my strange dreams? Could it be that the terrible things were happening right now while I'm trying to sleep? I doubt it. But what if? What if…'

_I had a handgun and I was pointing it at someone. Why? Why was I trying to kill someone? I started running towards an exit sign. I ran out of the building. For some reason I turned back. I was going into an office and I could see someone on the floor. Was he dead? I took a closer look. GOD! It was Sean's dad! No, It couldn't be! I ran further into the building finding corpses lying around the floor. This place looked familiar. I had seen it in a dream before. Could it be? Umbrella? Just as that thought crossed my mind I found Jacob dead on the floor. 'No… It can't be… This must be a dream… It must be…' Just then, Jacob started getting up, but he seemed different… as if there was no life in his body…_

"Whoa!" I awoke in a sweaty panic. 'Why do I keep having these weird dreams? Why would there have been a massacre at Umbrella?' No. It was only a dream. I got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Only an hour before school started. As I jumped in the shower I began to wonder what my weird dreams meant. What could they be trying to tell me? That Sean's dad was going to get killed? Or that Jacob was going to die? What does it all mean! "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up Eric." I snapped out of my trans as I heard Alma's voice. "Okay, whatever." I jumped out of the shower and looked at the time. I was in the shower for 30 minutes. I must've been wrapped up by the thoughts. Well, time to head for school.

I walked like I always did; not too fast because I didn't want to get to school, but not too slow as to not get tardy. Even though my dad worked for this big company, we weren't really rich. I wasn't going to be able to get my own car for a while. At least I wasn't alone. I always walked with Jesse and Sean, but for some reason I haven't felt comfortable being around either of them. Why? Well, we were at school once again. 'Another day of boredom.'

The three of us soon separated and went our separate ways to our first class. As I walked towards my class, a kid bumped into me. I fell on the floor and looked up. It was a kid from the year below. I believe his name was Ricky. He was a lot like me. My height and a bit lighter skin tone, but still brown. He looked down at me. He was opening and closing his mouth as to say something, but nothing came out. He offered me his hand and I took it. When I was up, he said, "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." "It's okay. I wasn't either." He chuckled, but then he had a strange look in his eyes as if he was focusing on something far away. He started shaking violently and he clutched his hands to his sides. I quickly grabbed him and shook him a bit and asked what was wrong. He just kept shaking and coughed up some blood. He fell to the floor and started breathing a bit heavy. He looked up at me and he had his gaze back. "I'm taking you to the nurse. Don't struggle." I put one arm over my shoulder and carried him to the burses office. I told the nurse what happened and I went towards my class again.

I had a business class. For a full hour and a half all we talked about was Umbrella Inc. The teacher talked about them like they were the best. I shut off my ears like 10 minutes into the class. My mind kept going back to earlier with Ricky. I had never seen anything like that. That shaking seemed as if his whole body was contorting inside. Then the blood… He coughed up blood and the attack seemed to have subsided for the most part. As he was shaking, his eyes were not focused on me even though I was looking straight into his. It was like he was looking through me as if I wasn't there. I hope he gets better soon…

_"Sorry, Birkin. I will leave Umbrella and start my own company. I've already lured the STARS members to the mansion so my work here is done." "I won't give up on Umbrella, Wesker. I'm almost done with the G-Virus, that's even more powerful than the T-Virus" "You do as you wish! I have…"_

"ERIC! Wake up!" "Whoa!" I looked around to see who it was that called my name. Sean had a sly smile on his face. "Eric, it's time to get to second period." "Oh, sorry. I was asleep." "Yeah, I know…" Birkin… Wesker… What does this have to do with anything? They must work for Umbrella since Birkin said he was going to leave Umbrella. Or was it Wesker? Then again, do they even exist? I'll ask dad whenever he's here… I'm sure he would know.

Second period went by faster than usual, probably because I had many things on my mind. After second period, we had lunch. Sean, Jesse, and I had the same lunch luckily. We searched for an empty table but didn't have much luck. We decided to eat outside. It was a nice day. Blue sky, birds singing; it all sounded so wonderful. When we sat down, I sort of tuned out. I was in my own world. Thinking. "What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, nothing Jesse." "Then why are you being so quite today?" "I'm thinking I guess." "About what?" "Huh? Nothing in particular. Don't worry about it."

The rest of the day seemed to zoom by. I was walking home alone for some reason. I was thinking too much again and I forgot to wait for Sean and Jesse. "Wait up!" I was brought back to reality by Sean's voice. "I'm sorry! I forgot!" Sean just stared at me like if he was trying to look into my mind. He then turned his head and said, "I'm worried about you. You seem distracted lately." I was mixed with feelings. I didn't know what to say. Was I really being so distracted most of the time? I think Sean might be right… "You see? You're doing it again." I snapped back to reality and apologized, "I'm sorry. I just have too many things on my mind." "If you say so, Eric. If you say so…" Jesse caught up to us and then we headed home.

Home was quiet and lonely like usual… My mom usually spent her time in her room, and my sister doesn't get home for another hour. What did I want to do today? Just as I started getting ideas, the phone rang. It somewhat surprised me and I answered quickly. "Hello?" "Eric!" It was Sean, and he didn't sound happy. "Is there something wrong?" "Turn on the news. You might want to see this." "Sure, what channel?" "Umm… 25." "Okay, hold on." I grabbed the remote and put on channel 25. "… Some bizarre murder cases in which the victims were apparently eaten. No further details are known on this happening. We'll keep you updated." Okay? Strange. Murders here in Raccoon City? Just then I remembered a dream…

_"Chief Irons won't get involved in the murder cases." "How can you be so sure?" "Heh, we have give him charitable offers so he won't get involved in the 'disappearances' that are to happen in Raccoon City…"_

Whoa! Can it be that my dreams were trying to tell me something even more important than I thought? No it couldn't be. I'm going insane! Come on, calm down. I have my sanity. I wasn't insane. Now I was starting to get a strange feeling about our peaceful city…


End file.
